Hey There Bella
by Tsubacci
Summary: Post-Edward's move, set in New Moon ; "There was now no need to change the lyrics, because the original had said it all; it just made the hole in my chest cry out in pain even more."


**Twilight - Edward/Bella**

**'Hey There Bella'**

**07/20/2008**

**writen by Tsubacci**

Summary: (Post-Edward's move New Moon); "There was now no need to change the lyrics, because the original had said it all; it just made the hole in my chest cry out in pain even more."

Italicized paragraphs are flashback/lyrics.

Note: I don't own Twilight, it's characters, and etc. and if I did, I'd be publishing this than posting it on here x) AND I don't own 'Hey There Delilah' or Plain White T's or are affiliated with them in any way.

* * *

_ "Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."_

_ "My world is not for you," he said grimly._

_ "What happened with Jasper--that was nothing Edward! Nothing!"_

_ "You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."_

I twisted and turned in my bed, making the quilt interwind between my legs and my body. The scene of where Edward leaving me kept replaying over and over again like a broken record over the past several weeks. It had drivin me past insanity and close to suicide. Of course I wasn't that stupid, but...I just missed him (and I knew I wasn't supposed to).

_ "You. . . don't. . . want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

_ "No."_

His velvet, sultry voice was clear in my head. The tears were already running from my sunken eyes and streamed passed my cheeks. We made a promise, that we'd forget about each other, about our relationship, about _everything_; and that he had never appeared in my life to begin with. It was hard as it sounded. 'Well of course it was hard!' My inner voice had yelled at me. I wiped my tears, and slowly got out my bed.

I knew that I wouldn't listen to anymore music, because I knew that all those "memories" would come running ablaze through my head. "One song can't hurt, can it?" I asked myself. I took out a CD. It was a Plain White-T's CD that Phil had sent me for my 18th birthday. I placed the CD into the stereo. I skipped through the CD, and played when it got to track thirteen. _Hey There Delilah_.

And before I knew it, the memories came back crashing like a tidal wave into the shores of my mind.

* * *

_ I grabbed the slighty-flat envelop on top of my desk. It was from Phil._

_ "Who's that from?" Edward looked over my shoulder as I teared oven the flap. Phil had gave me a Plain White T's CD for my birthday. I chuckled. I had only heard the band once or twice over the radio back in Phoenix, but I never really had thought of them as my "favorite" band. Without even me noticing, Edward had the CD case in his hands and was skimming through the back list of songs._

_ "Hmm," he let out a nod. "Let's start from the last song and go from there."_

_ Laughing at his odd-way of listening to a CD, I nodded. I looked at the clock, and it was way too early to be playing music; Charlie would wake up have a fit, and Edward being here would feed the fire. "Edward, I think you should wait before-"_

_ The music was already playing, and I instantly knew the song. It was _Hey There Delilah_, and I used to be so crazed about the song back when it came out._

_'Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City_

_I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true..._

_Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely, give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes...'_

_ "The lyrics! It needs to be changed!" He let out a teased frown, and I giggled at his remark. But we continued to listen to the song anyway._

* * *

There was no sobbing, no crying hysterically; but the drops of intense sadness continued to let out slowly, ascending from my eyes. There was now no need to change the lyrics, because the original had said it all; it just made the hole in my chest cry out in pain even more.

_'Listen to my voice it's my disguise..._

_I'm by your side...'_

The song had retold my whole, entire story. It felt awful yet comforting listening to the lyrics, the guitar, the man singing...'Those last two lines,' my thought spoke out, '...I always heard his voice whenever I do something stupid...It's fucking ridiculous.' But not so much on the ridiculous side. I always longed hearing the sweet voice of his.

_'A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_And we'll just laugh along because_

_We know that none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you that by the time when we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah you be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_And you'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Delilah here's to you_

_This one's for you'_

That idiot of a vampire. That idiotic man...who was the love of my life. I should've begged. Pleaded more. I should've never let go of him. The painful regrets, the song, my thoughts of him right now were making the pain even worse. So worse, that my mental mind had made it as if it felt my heart was literally burning; that my lungs were not working at all and that the simple task of breathing will cause me to die without an effort.

I had put the song on repeat, and I slowly slid down under the covers. My body ached, my heart in pain--and I managed to sleep through it all. I had a different nightmare this time; I wasn't screaming, I wasn't lost in the forest, and there was no Sam Uley. The dream had me hurting even more than that.

And that dream had me in a dimly lit room, sitting on the floor alone for the rest of my life.

-FIN

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. It made me kinda teary when I reread the story for any errors, but I thought that this piece was better than any of the pieces I've wrote. Thanks for reading and if you reviewed.


End file.
